


I Got a Name

by andromeda_starline



Series: XIX. The Sun [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Game(s), Swearing, basically how do you solve a problem like a 50 year old criminal coming back to life?, it was made for me!, self-indulgent bullshit, this is really just johnny and v being very cute and in love and thats it, you deny he still exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda_starline/pseuds/andromeda_starline
Summary: All of Night City knew of the name of Johnny Silverhand, rockerboy turned terrorist, but only his closest friends knew of Robert John Linder. In an act of saving face, he started using his real last name again.A ghost of a ghost of a ghost.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: XIX. The Sun [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	I Got a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Song title is "I Got a Name" by Jim Croce :)

The screamsheets were filled with articles. Headlines that read:

**_‘Eurodyne off his rocker again!’_ **

_'The aging rockerboy was seen with gal-pal and owner of The Afterlife, V, and a man that bears a striking resemblance to dearly departed Johnny Silverhand. Is Eurodyne trying to relive the glory of his Samurai days?'_

They took Johnny as a poser, someone who had a ripperdoc change his appearance to look like the dead musician. It was uncommon to see someone walk around with the same face as the members of Samurai. Like Kerry, most of the living band members had their likeness copyrighted. Johnny was long gone before he had that chance. Not that he really gave a shit. Images of Johnny were hard to come by 50 years later, so the occasional Johnny Silverhand doppelgänger would look slightly off. Especially his eyes — which were usually concealed by his aviators in photos and recordings. 

It would be too sensational for the _actual_ Johnny Silverhand to rise from the dead. Too many of his misdeeds would probably catch up to him. No point coming back to life if you ended up spending it in a jail cell. All of Night City knew of the name of Johnny Silverhand, rockerboy turned terrorist, but only his closest friends knew of Robert John Linder. In an act of saving face, he started using his real last name again. 

A ghost of a ghost of a ghost.

"You see this shit?" Johnny was looking at a screamsheet that Kerry passed to him. Right front and center was his new, old name, on display for everyone to see. The three — him, Kerry, and V — sat in V's private booth at the Afterlife. 

"What, your inflated ego suddenly sick of being the center of attention?" Kerry said, smiling sardonically at Johnny. "50 years ago you would've eaten this shit up. Everyone eating out of Silverhand's silver-ass hand." 

"'Cept I'm not Silverhand anymore, I'm _John fucking Linder_." Johnny spat the name out almost like it was poison on his tongue. Try as he might, he was not enjoying the name change and made it known to his friends every chance he got. He sighed exasperated, putting the screamsheet down on the table. 

V hummed in agreement. "I don't know. It's not that bad. Kinda feels like you’re a completely new person. New lease on life and all that,” V said in an attempt to cheer her partner up. She threaded her arm through Johnny’s. During working hours they kept things all business, but today was a day off. Screw what the other patrons thought. V gently nudged her body against his, a smile forming on her face, “Who are you and what did you do with my input?” She teased.

“Barf, You guys gonna get into some kinky shit tonight with this?” Kerry teased taking a swig of his drink. V looked away, suppressing the urge to blush out of embarrassment. 

“Fuck off Ker,” Johnny said, giving him the finger. 

“Yeah yeah,” Kerry said waving his arms in a signal of defeat, “Just on my way out anyway. Getting tired of being fuckin’ tabloid fodder, I need a break.” Kerry shotgunned his drink before standing up from the booth. He turned to both of them, saluting them both before exiting, “V,” He said then turned to Johnny, “Bob.”

V tried to keep her composure and not break out into hysterical laughter as Johnny steamed in the booth. 

* * *

V was the first one to break the silence. They returned from The Afterlife a few hours prior. They should have just called it a night, but instead, they crashed on the couch, watching a bit of tv as the early morning hours crept in. The tv had been turned out a while ago as the two sat in a comfortable quiet.

“Robert John Linder,” She said the name slow and methodical letting every syllable process in her brain. They were lounging on the couch, half in slumber. Both of them too tired to make their way to their bed. His organic hand draped across her shoulder. She softly ran her knuckles on the side of his palm. 

“Robert.” She said it matter of factly, but it came off as both a statement and a question.

“My dad’s name.” He murmured, eyes closed. “Everyone always called me John though, or Johnny. You named after anyone sweetheart?”

“No. I’m just me.” She said, freeing herself from his grasp. She let out a stretch, arms raising to the sky, trying to reacquaint herself with the waking world. She sat upright on the couch, turning to him.

Johnny blinked his eyes, staring back at her. His mouth opened, she could hear the quick start, the ‘V’ on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped for a moment to think. “You got a middle name?”

She smiled, letting a laugh escape her lips, play-punching him on the shoulder. “Duh. You were in my brain thought you already knew it?” She knew he knew her first and last name. He jokingly called her ‘Ms. Ramos’ once when she was being particularly bossy during a gig. As well, in cyberspace, the last time they were one entity, she thought she heard in the air him whisper her name before they were rewritten into their bodies.

“Been a while. Things get fuzzy,” He said. “Starts with a, an L right?”

“Luciana,” she said taking a beat. “Actually, that _was_ my Abuela’s name. I always forget. Never met her." She smiled and shrugged. "Maybe I’m not just me after all.” 

"Bullshit," he muttered. His hand gently grasped the side of her face bringing her forehead to touch his own. He spoke quietly so only she could hear him. “Valeria Luciana Ramos.” Only those close to her, who truly knew her could call her by her real name. There wasn’t anyone around anymore who could call her that — except for him.

“Johnny,” She said her voice coming out almost as a whisper. “Say it again.”

His mouth ghosted over her lips, over her cheeks until he reached her ear, so close to touching it sent shivers down her spine. As he slowly lowered her down onto the couch, he said her name, quiet and deliberate. 

_“Valeria.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Kerry before so hopefully he's in character I'm still trying to figure out the voices of cyberpunk characters tbh.


End file.
